


Don't Blink (Except For You Crowley, You Don't Blink Anyway)

by Stranded_In_The_Cosmos



Category: Doctor Who, Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:35:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25740688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stranded_In_The_Cosmos/pseuds/Stranded_In_The_Cosmos
Summary: A weeping angel appears in Crowley's flat.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Tenth Doctor & Rose Tyler
Comments: 6
Kudos: 85





	Don't Blink (Except For You Crowley, You Don't Blink Anyway)

**Author's Note:**

> This is random. Hope you enjoy. Please leave a comment.

Crowley and Aziraphale stared at the thing. Well, it was less a thing and more a statue, but something didn’t feel right about it. It looked like an object but Crowley and Aziraphale felt something other about it. Something living. 

“Shouldn’t we do something Crowley?” Aziraphale asked, not looking to his partner. 

“Dunno, don’t want to look away from it, feels like it might move if we do,” Crowley responded, not blinking at all. 

“I share the feeling. It’s ridiculous though, they can’t do that,” 

“Dunno angel, got into my flat just fine,” Crowley was only partly joking. 

Aziraphale huffed, but still didn’t blink or turn his gaze. 

“I think this might just be the most accurate angel I’ve seen in a long time dear-” Aziraphale began to say after a pause before a few doors slammed open and someone came running into the room. 

“Don’t look back!”

Aziraphale almost did before the voice, who didn’t sound too much unlike Crowley, spoke again. 

“Don’t look back at me!” They said. “Just keep looking at the angel, I’ll take care of the rest. And try not to blink,” 

“Won’t have a problem with me mate,” Crowley laughed, not even considering asking who the person was. 

Aziraphale did though. “Who are you,” 

“I’m the Doctor,” They answered. “I hadn’t intended to come over to your universe but with the recent infestation of the weeping angels, well things had to happen,” 

Both Aziraphale and Crowley questioned what the Hell the man meant but didn’t ask. 

“Doctor who?” Aziraphale asked. 

“The Doctor,” Another voice sighed. “Trust me don’t ask you won’t get any further than that. He’s just the Doctor,” 

“C’mon Rose,” The Doctor laughed. “You sound annoyed,” 

“I’m annoyed hearing the same question over and over again because you chose the worst name to go by in all of human history,” Rose smiled. 

The Doctor finally came into view of Aziraphale and Crowley. Aziraphale mentally scratched his head. He didn’t look unlike Crowley, just younger and brunette. 

“I like it,” The Doctor said. “Now, do either of you own an axe or sledgehammer?” He asked them. 

“Nah, but I can conjure one up for you,” Crowley said, not waiting for Aziraphale to scold him for using his powers so blatantly in front of humans before popping a sledgehammer into the Doctor’s hands. 

“Wow!” The Doctor bounced excitedly. “You can manifest objects! That’s brilliant! How do you do it? From the surrounding matter? Transporting the molecules of an object to where you want it? Oh gosh I didn’t know this universe had being that could do this!” 

Rose tapped his shoulder. “Focus, we can figure out what they are and what they do later,” 

“Ah, yes,” The Doctor focused back on the statue. “You know, I thought we had killed these off. But we keep finding them. Figured out a while ago that instead of trying to find a crack in time or getting someone to sacrifice themselves you could just smash them up. Doesn’t get rid of them forever, but keeps them out of your hair for a while,” 

The Doctor sighed before swinging the hammer over his head and smashing the angels arm. 

“Mind hooking me up with one of those mate?” Rose asked. 

Crowley nodded and snapped his fingers again. 

“Thank you much,” Rose went in the same fashion as the Doctor until the angel was nothing more than a pile of rubble and dust. 

“You shouldn’t have to worry about them anymore,” The Doctor smiled. “We’ll make sure there aren’t anymore but you won’t have to deal with them in your area I think,” 

“Well thank you,” Aziraphale adjusted himself and finally blinked. Crowley cracked his neck. 

“Now!” The Doctor clapped. “I would love to talk to you two some more before me and Rose leave. Your ability to move or manifest objects is brilliant! What even are you?” The Doctor took a pen-light looking thing out of his pocket and approached the pair. 

“Oi, back it up there,” Crowley hissed. 

“Oh, of course,” The Doctor backed up. 

“Well, we would like to talk to you too, there’s something a bit off with you if don’t take offense. It’s in a physical sense, of course,” Aziraphale said. 

“Well! Let’s go then! I think they have some of my favorites in this universe, why don’t you two follow us?” The Doctor asked. 

“Let’s go. Crowley?” Aziraphale asked. 

“Alright,” The serpent followed to the left of Aziraphale. 


End file.
